Witches & Wacky Worlds
by AusllyRossLynchR5
Summary: Summary Inside! REVIEW PLEASE!


**Austin & Ally**

**Witches & Wacky Worlds!**

**Summery: Ally sister and daughter of Lester, Penny, and older twins Tyler & Nate Dawson owners of Harmony records. Austin son and twin brother of Mike, Mimi, & Cassidy Moon owners of Melody Records. Austin dating Kira Star the biggest slut & bitch of Miami. Ally's a teenage mom (by rape) with 3 year old Holly Rose. Austin & Ally have always hated each other but when there school puts on The Crucible, will the flirtations & kisses between Austin & Ally's characters bring them together or will there past pull them apart?**

**Characters**

**Ally Dawson – Rich, smart, gorgeous, talented, loyal, strong, kind and can stand up for her self.**

**Tyler Dawson – Rich, smart, handsome, talented, loyal, strong and kind. 5 years older then Ally and studying at college in Alaska in hopes to be a hockey player.**

**Nate Dawson - Rich, smart, handsome, talented, loyal, strong and kind. In the Navy.**

**Holly Dawson – Cute, funny, smart, talented and kind.**

**Austin Moon - Rich, smart, handsome, talented, loyal, strong, jerky, player and always gets what he wants. Captain of the football team, singer, and always plays in the school plays. **

**Cassidy Moon - Rich, smart, pretty, talented, loyal, strong, bitchy and always gets what she wants.**

**Rachel Moon – Rich, smart, pretty, talented, loyal, strong, bitchy and always gets what she wants. Austin & Cassidy's little sister by 2 years**

**Isabel Nicholson - Rich, smart, pretty, talented, loyal, strong and k ind. One of Ally's best friends. Her parents own The Mall Of Miami.**

**Trish De La Rosa - Rich, smart, pretty, talented, loyal, strong, sassy, spunky, mean when needed to be but kind to her friends & family. Parents are divorced. Dad is the administer at Julliard and MUNY. Mom is the schools Vice-Principal. One of Ally's best friends. **

**Xavier & Quincy Lucas - Smart, handsome, players, jerks, football players. Austin's best friends.**

**Dez Fisher – Stupid, kind, tall, loyal, can stand up for himself. Took karate since he was two. Ally's 3rd and final best friend.**

**Bryson Hayes – Kind, smart, handsome, athletic and romantic. Ally's boyfriend for over 2 years. Been in love with Ally since before the rape. Tyler set them up.**

**Kira Star - Smart, pretty, talented, bitchy and slutty. Captain of the cheerleaders. Bullies Ally for being the smartest in the grade. **

**Brooke Oliver- Smart, pretty, bitchy, crazy and slutty. Bullies Ally for being the smartest in the grade. One Of Kira's Best friends**

**Samantha Rylan - Stupid, pretty, bitchy, crazy and slutty. Bullies Ally for being the smartest in the grade. One of Kira's Best Friends. **

Chapter 1: Intro

Ally's POV

You know how you know someone for your whole life and you think you know them. Well that is not the case with Austin Monica Moon. Both our parents own record labels in Orlando, Florida so since our parents & siblings hate each other we've been rivals our whole life. Everything changed the summer after 8th grade year when I was raped by senior Ryland King. I got pregnant with my daughter Holly Rose and dropped out of the school distract and me and my family moved to our beach house in Hollywood, Florida. When Holly turned 1 we moved back to Miami and told everyone that Holly was my niece that called me momma because her parents "died" after she was born and left me custody. Only my twin brothers, parents, boyfriend and 3 best friends know the truth. Now business at Harmony Records is getting busier then ever so I'm richer then ever. Anyway I'm with my boyfriend of over 2 years Bryson Hayes and Austin is with the Bitch of all Bitches Kira Star. He acts like he hates me around other people but when we are alone even for a second he would flirtatiously wink, hold and squeeze my hand or kiss my cheek. He is up to something and I want to know what!

**What do you think Austin is up too? I know this is real different then my other stories but I hope you like it anyway. In case you were wondering. We just got done reading The Crucible in English & was taking care of a robot baby this weekend for Child Development then I came up with this story and my brother came up with the title. Anyway R&R pleassssse! **

**Brittney Out! :) 3 :P **


End file.
